Pan Post 59
In Pan Post 59 the Pantheon of Powerplayers are all refusing to inform their leader, Highemperor, of his daughter's death. Kimleigh died in CatH Post 68 by Ameryl's God-Killer. Eventually Knightlord Thorn agrees to go when the others won't. However when he reaches Highemperor, the Powerplayer already knows and is desperate and destitute, vowing to try to bring her back to life despite having tried and failed. Ultimately he wants Thorn to enact his own plan to bring down the God-Killer while Highemperor must tell Kimleigh's mother. Post Mourning Aryst Omnistellae: Me? No way. YOU tell him. Entity #1: I'm NOT telling him one of his daughters has died. Entity #5: What does he care anyway? He's got thousands of them, and more coming all the time. The other powerplayer gods glare at him. He raises his hands defensively. Entity #5: Alright, alright, fine. I'm not gonna be the one to tell him either. Entity #3: Nor me! Entity #4: Not it either! All the powerplayer gods look towards Knightlord Thorn, who says. Knightlord Thorn: Very well then. I'll inform him that his entire pantheon of powerplayer gods is full of cowards. The other powerplayer gods agree enthusiastically. Thorn rolls his eyes and teleports to the door in the Stronghold outside Highemp's palatial chamber. The door opens with a whisper at his presence, and Thorn goes in. The chamber is quite possibly the most luxurious suite in all the infinite multiverses. The lights are turned down at the moment however, and only a few candles burn. Highemperor is at the window, staring down at the city of Urbis Imperia below. His back to is Thorn. Knightlord Thorn: Highemp, um... He pauses, but Highemp doesn't acknowledge him. Thorn gulps, and presses on. Knightlord Thorn: There's something I have to tell you. Kimleigh-- He breaks off as he realizes that Highemp's frame is trembling. The emperor-deity's reply is in a harsh croak, as of a man who has spilt many tears. Highemp: I know. He turns to face Thorn now, and Thorn sees that Highemp's fingers are crackling with silver-white sparks. His face is raw and streaked. Highemp: I've tried to resurrect her. Her spirit is... nowhere to be found. Not in all Forever. Knightlord Thorn: It's the God-Killer Machine. It-- Highemp: I'll destroy it. I recover the scattered astral quarks of her soul. I'll-- Knightlord Thorn: I'm not certain that is...wise, Highemp. We already have a solution in place to-- Highemp: I AM THE GRAND HIGHEMPEROR! MY WORD SHATTERS UNIVERSES! GODS ARE INSECTS BEFORE ME! I CAN DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!!! His voice cracks on the last syllable, as he chokes off a sob. Thorn is silent, waiting. Finally, Highemp turns around again, facing out the window away from Thorn. Highemp: Enact your solution. See that abominable machine destroyed. I must... tell her mother. Thorn bows. Knightlord Thorn: It will be done. He turns to go, but Highemp speaks again, softly this time, and Thorn is not quite sure if he's addressing him or not. Highemp: She loved pets, you know. Always collecting new additions from every conquered universe. Taming that Netherwyrm was her proudest achievement... Thorn waits, but Highemperor says no more. Thorn bows again, and takes his leave, the exquisitely carved door closing behind him. Category:Post Category:Pan Post